The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to perform etching, deposition, and/or other treatment of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes that may be performed on a substrate include, but are not limited to, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) and/or other etch, deposition, and cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a substrate support, such as a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. For example, during processing, a gas mixture is introduced into the processing chamber and plasma may be struck to enhance chemical reactions within the processing chamber.
After a number of substrates have been processed within the processing chamber, film and/or other reactants may build up on sidewalls of the processing chamber, the substrate support and other components located within the processing chamber. A chamber clean process is performed periodically to remove the buildup of film and/or other reactants. Since substrates cannot be processed during the chamber clean process, minimizing the time it takes to perform the chamber clean process is important.